Following a dream
by Tao Trooper
Summary: [One shot] Sometimes, even though success is preordained, you just want to accomplish your goals on your own. TouyaxYukito.


A breeze from the desert tried to turn the pages of the book he was reading. The boy was quicker, though, and he didn't let the gust to get away with it, pressing the paper with his fingers against the leather cover. He tried not to be distracted by his mousy hairbangs, waving to the sky. 

He continued his reading, reciting each word several times so he wouldn't forget them. It was necessary they'd be fixed in his memory the longest possible time.

Several minutes went by, and he felt another breeze inside his eardrums. It was different: warm, smaller but with more pressure. More like concentrated human breath.

"Touya... stop blowing on my ear," he said, without taking his eyes out of the book. "You're distracting me."

"That was the point!" The black-haired boy laughed and sat besides him, at the same bench. "I knew you were going to be at the park near the palace. You like to come and read here, don't you, Yuki?"

"However, I'm not just reading out of pleasure today and you know it. I'm studying." Yukito raised his eyes to meet Touya's, and pushed the glasses up. He intended to look at him with his most annoyed face. The prince's presence, so familiar and beloved, was making him lose his concentration.

"Yes, for the monastic exam. The one you've been looking forward to, from months ago. The one that made you learn the Sacred Scriptures from head to toe. The one that's driving you mad."

"Exactly. This exam is determining my future as a clerk. I must pass this exam in order to become a Priest. My future, my fate is at stake. And you," he switched to an amused yet severe tone, "my dear friend, are distracting me. I only have..."

"Three days left, I know." Touya waved his hand. "But I'm missing you; ever since the exam is getting close, you don't visit us anymore. I'm bored, Yuki."

"So am I, what do you want me to do? Just wait for this to be over."

"I don't know why you are having such a hard time studying. It's inevitable you'll become a Priest, even if you don't pass the exam. I mean, you have these powers and that alone makes you qualified even for the High Priest position!"

"Inevitable? You're talking like your father, Touya."

"Oh, he said you _are_ going to be the next High Priest. You know he's never wrong. And... I'm not letting _anyone_ but you to be my Priest, you hear me? No one but you!" He crossed his arms and nodded. Yukito giggled for his friend's ideas. Was he telling the truth about the King, though?

"I wish I were your future High Priest, Touya. I really do. And I know I'd get in without taking this exam, but..." he lowered his voice, sadly. "I just want to prove them I'm smart and worthy, that I'm not only this fourteen year-old kid who can see the future and have visions. I want... I want to be recognized, not only for my talents or for being your best friend. I want to get through by _my own_, you know?"

"That's... that's admirable, Yukito."

"It's my dream, I suppose."

"You know, if there was a King exam, I wouldn't pass it," Touya teased. "I'm not as wise and respectful as my father, I'm terribly afraid I'll be Clow's worst king."

"You'll be fine," Yukito smiled. "You're fair, strong and intelligent. Wisdom and respect will come with the years. You shall be a great King, I'm sure."

"And you shall be a great Priest. And if they don't agree, they're just jealous because they can't do magic like you. Even the Moon God would agree."

"Stop it... you're embarrassing me."

"No, I'm just doing ego boost because you did that for me. By the way, and speaking of Gods, I didn't come just to bother you and admire your greatness."

"Er, you didn't?"

"Not at all." Yukito saw his friend rummaging through his coat. Then he took a golden medallion with an irregular shape out of his pocket. It was a big winged sun, with the silhouette of an animal carved on its back.

"As you know, the Royal Family has always paid tribute to the Sun God, as their guardian deity. He watches over our shoulders from the sky. I know you prefer the Moon, and he probably favors you, but it would be great to have the Sun aiding you in the exam. You know, just in case the Moon falls asleep. So I'm letting you borrow this. Father got it for me the day I was born, and Sakura also has one from the day she came to this world. Here, you'd better return my amulet back when you're done with it, or father will kill me."

He tended his hand in front of Yukito, expecting him to move.

"Are you serious? But..."

"No buts, my dream is having you by my side, so the Sun will bring you fortune and protect you. Take it, Yuki, or I won't speak to you again!"

Yukito smiled, and took the amulet, putting it against his chest.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. And now I'm leaving."

"About time!"

"Shut up or I'll get the amulet back. Good luck."

The heir to the throne got up, and made his way to the palace. Before he continued with his studies, Yukito talked to himself aloud.

"I also want to be by your side..."


End file.
